Heroes of the Overworld
by phoenixforce50
Summary: The Dragonborn is so close to defeating Alduin. He reaches Sovngarde where the final confrontation takes place, but just as Alduin seems to be beaten, he once again escapes. The Dragonborn follows him to finish the job.
1. Chapter 1

The long-awaited sequel is finally here! All mistakes with the main character have been abolished! So, for your reading pleasure, may I introduce:

Heroes of the Overworld

**Chapter 1**

"Falk Firebeard, I wish to purchase a house here in Solitude." said Tomus to the Jarl's steward

"Of course, Dragonborn Tomus, Proudspire manor is available for purchase at this time." Responded Falk in a heavy accent

"Yes, please." Said the Dragonborn

"Right then, here is the key; if you wish to furnish your house come speak to me."

"Ooh! This house is so big! It's bigger than Black-briar manor! " said Ingun in delight

"I thought you'd like it. I wanted to be here with you for this before I go to kill Alduin. I'll be leaving in the morning for Whiterun." Said Tomus

"Well then, I should say goodbye now then hm?" said Ingun, slowly moving towards the bedroom. Tomus followed.

"I will take you to Skuldafn; no mortal can reach it unaided. Climb on my back, Dovakhiin and I will take you to Alduin's lair." Said the dragon Odahviing, who stretched a bit after been freed from the trap Tomus had set for him.

"My thane, what about me?" asked Lydia,

"Lydia, stay here. I have to do this alone. Thank you for your help, but know that I may not come back, so take care of Ingun if you can." said Tomus to Lydia as he climbed onto the massive dragon's neck. Odahviing took off in a great stroke of his wings and they were soon off towards Skuldafn, towards the World Eater's Eyrie.

As Odhaviing landed, the Dragonborn leapt off immediately, pulling out his sword and his special shield, one that was gifted to him from the Daedric prince Peryite. Tomus crept forward, unsure of what he would encounter in the misty lands ahead. The hill he was standing on did not give him much of a view, as Alduin's lair seemed to have been built on a cliff, and Tomus was at the bottom. Tomus heard a roar, and looked up, thinking that it was Alduin, but instead, it was a regular dragon, obviously one of Alduin's lackeys.

_Bah, this will be easy, even if Alduin sends dragons to stop me; I will just defeat them all. Eragon taught me a few things about dragons and their weaknesses, plus I've learnt a few of my own._

"Joor Zah Frul!" shouted Tomus at the dragon, and the blue wave of energy hit the dragon dead on, and it started to descend. It landed heavily just down the path ahead, under a stone arch.

"I would try to convince you to stop, but I know that Alduin has clouded your mind! You will die this day dragon, but I do this to put you out of your misery! Hrraaagh!" cried the Dragonborn, bringing his sword around to attack at the dragon's head. The dragon tried to snap at Tomus but he bashed its nose with his shield and it recoiled in pain. Tomus leapt up onto its head and held on tight, as the dragon started swinging its head around wildly, in an attempt to shake Tomus loose. Tomus stabbed and sliced with his sword, each time dealing the dragon more damage from his enchanted blade, the Dragonbane, with its crackling electrifying blade, the dragon moved slower and slower with each hit, until it fell upon the earth, dead. Its body started to glow with an inner fire, which then became a gust of wind that swept up into Tomus's own body, while he relished in the dragon's soul. Tomus knelt down beside the already bone-dry skeleton and spoke with a sorrowful tone.

"Again, I am sorry. If there was another way, I would have but I know there is not another path besides this one. I-"

Another roar, this time form behind him. Tomus turned around and drew in another breath of ancient magic.

_This is going to be one of those days._ He thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After fighting through waves of waves of draugr and dragons, Tomus finally made it to the temple and shut the door, keeping out the remaining enemies.

"Gods, why are there so many draugr deathlords here? I can understand the dragons but still." moaned Tomus, as he drank a potion of ultimate healing. Tomus inspected his armour and saw that it was badly damaged.

_I'll have to get some new armour in here, or hope that I find some blacksmithing gear. What are the odds of that? Let's just go find some chests._

Tomus looked around the inside of the temple and he found what appeared to be a puzzle room, containing pillars with images of animals on them.

"These ancient Nords never tire of their puzzles do they?" he asked no-one in particular

He walked around the room, looking for clues as to what order to turn them to open either of the two gates and saw a pattern of three birds above the right hand door. He went back to the pillars and put in the combination. The door opened and Tomus went inside.

_Ah, a chest. Perfect. Let's see what's in it._

Tomus opened the chest and found a full set of glass armour. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh yes, this will do nicely." He said as he donned the very stylish new armour.

Tomus progressed through the temple, solving the puzzles and killing the draugr that showed up, while humming a song he learned in the Bard's college. One of the draugr he found carried a diamond claw that he later used to open a door, but otherwise it was not very eventful.

When he left the temple and entered the freezing air outside, he saw a word wall and decided it would be a good idea to learn a new Shout. To his pleasure, it was a very powerful Shout, _Strun_, the first word of the storm call shout. As more enemies approached, he unleashed his newfound power of the skies and sprinted up the stairs to the huge spire of light ahead of him. He was about to enter but as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw the back of a Dragon Priest.

_Oh, damn. Maybe I can sneak up on him; I am wearing light armour so let's have a go. _

Tomus casted a spell of muffle and invisibility and began to sneak up on the unsuspecting zombie with a very special blade in his hand: open he received from Akatosh himself. He crept up and stabbed the Dragon Priest right through the chest, the ancient magic on the blade making sure it could not return to the land of the living. Tomus sheathed the blade and picked up the staff that the Dragon Priest had dropped and he inserted the staff into the altar. The portal changed colour, and Tomus jumped through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tomus appeared in a lush valley with glowing lights in the sky above him, and an ominous mist blocking the path. Tomus looked around and saw the spirits of various people, including a stormcloak soldier and Rikke, and imperial who died by his hand in the war.

Tomus thought for a moment and decided that he'd try something.

"_Lok Vah Koor!"_ Shouted Tomus and the mist rose, if only slightly.

The stormcloak ran through and waved his hand in thanks. While Rikke scowled and followed the stormcloak soldier. Tomus trekked through the mist, meeting no other resistance. He came up to a huge bridge, made from the bone of a huge animal, maybe a whale. In front of it was a man the size of a giant, wearing nothing but a studded loincloth and gauntlets. On closer inspection, Tomus realised that he was Tsun, the Nordic god of trials.

"What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honoured dead?" asked Tsun

"I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor" replied Tomus

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" said Tsun, narrowing his eyes suspiciously

Tomus thought for a moment, he didn't think he'd have to prove himself to gain entrance. At a loss, he went for something that always seemed to work.

"By right of birth. I am Dragonborn" said Tomus with pride

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." Tsun lightened up visibly.

Tomus, eager to get on his way asked: "Can I enter the Hall of Valor?"

Tsun frowned again and replied: "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

Tsun drew the axe on his back and swung it at Tomus, who ducked and tackled Tsun since he didn't get his weapon out fast enough. Tsun was tough, but since Tomus had the element of surprise, he went down. Tomus began to beat Tsun around the head and shoulders until Tsun threw him of and he went flying back. Tomus grated to a halt, then drew his bow. Enchanted with flame and soul-stealing power, combined with the fact it was Daedric, it had helped him take down many a dragon. He fitted an arrow and loosed it right between Tsun's eyes. Tsun was stunned, but still coming. Tomus, realizing that wasn't going to work; he simply resorted to filling Tsun's face with fire and ice magic. Tsun soon gave in, unable to land a hit on Tomus.

"You have proven yourself a great warrior, you may pass." Said Tsun, patting the flames out.

Tomus proceeded along the bridge and entered the Hall of Valor, unsure of what he would find inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Upon entering the spectacular building, Tomus was surprised to see Ysgramor himself waiting for him.

"Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

Tomus looked around and saw that there were indeed three warriors, two men and a woman, waiting for him by the door. Tomus went up to one of them and Gormlaith started to speak.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal – just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks."

Felldir was obviously not as rushed as Gormlaith and said

"Hold, comrades – let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin's mist is more than a snare – its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle."

"Felldir speaks wisdom," agreed Hakon "the World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted." Cried Gormlaith, and he dashed out the door, with Hakon and Felldir in pursuit.

As Tomus exited the building and crossed the bridge, the three heroes were already in position to clear the mist

"We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" complained Felldir

Tomus agreed, but Gormlaith had an idea

"Clear Skies – combine our Shouts!"

The three heroes and Tomus did just that

_"Lok Vah Koor!" _they Shouted, the mist started to dissipate

"Again!" called Gormlaith

_"Ven Mul Riik!" _came Alduin's terrible voice through the mist

"We can shatter his power if we Shout together!" said Felldir

_"Lok Vah Koor!" _they Shouted

_"Ven Mul Riik!" _

"Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" asked Hakon in near-despair

"Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" replied Gormlaith

"His power crumbles – do not pause for breath!" cried Felldir

Once more, the three heroes Shouted, once more, so did the Dragonborn

_"Lok Vah Koor!" _

The mist finally gone, Alduin appeared on the horizon and was on his way to put an end to the humans who had caused him so much trouble for too long.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's note: I understand that although this was meant to be the sequel to my reasonably popular crossover of Skyrim and Eragon, that most people have been warded off by the minecraft element and I would just like to say sorry to those people who were expecting something better, but I did give you the opportunity to choose what I would write next, and to those who are reading: i hope you are enjoying it, and that you are ready for the Minecraft element in the next chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Alduin circled them from the sky, while they prepared themselves for the mighty task that was about to be flung upon them.

"What are you waiting for? Drag that scaly beast down to our blade's reach!" said Hakon to Tomus

Tomus stared at Alduin, taking into account how fast he was moving so that the Shout would hit him.

_"Joor Zah Frul!" _Shouted Tomus

The blue energy wave traveled through the air, as did Alduin in the opposite direction

_Come on, come on._ thought Tomus

A pulse of light indicated that the Shout had hit its target. Alduin changed direction immediately and landed just yonder on the hill by the valley. The brave warriors charged forward to smite the worm once and for all.

They ran over the hill screaming like crazy and Alduin loosed fire from his gaping maw that engulfed Hakon, but he fought through it enough to smash Alduin on the nose, while Tomus shot ice spikes from a distance, wary not to hit his allies. Felldir ran up, dodged a fire breath rom Alduin and slashed at him with her sword. Alduin roared in pain and snapped and Felldir nearly catching her. Gormlaith gave a battle cry and charged forward to help, his axe held high above his head, which he then brought down upon Alduin's. Alduin was losing this fight quickly, since whenever he tried to take to the skies again, Tomus would just use Dragonrend on him again and keep him there. As Tomus Shouted for the fourth time, he saw Alduin do something different, something that didn't look right, like something one would do out of desperation. Tomus drew his special dagger and sprinted forward. The other three cleared out of his way, as he was coming in fast. Alduin had just opened his mouth to the sky to Shout and had uttered the first two words already

_"Lahn Strun- _acchh!"

Tomus had jumped up and over Alduin's gaping maw, thrusting the short blade straight through Alduin's head, then leaped off, leaving the blade embedded in Alduin's brain. Alduin shook his head back and forth while screaming in immense pain. The blade started to glow a fierce bright orange light and gave off a high pitched ringing noise. All the while a vortex had been building up above Alduin, until he started to disappear into it.

"He is defeated! Victory is ours finally!" cried Felldir

"No! He is escaping! I saw what he is trying to do! We must follow him!" replied Tomus

"We cannot leave this realm, you must go alone, but know that we will help you if we can!" creid Hakon over the vortex which was getting louder.

"Wish me luck!" cried Tomus as he drew his sword and leapt through the vortex. The vortex rumbled, having consumed all its occupants and then dispersed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tomus reappeared on top of a hill at night. Although it wasn't really a hill, it was square, with very rough edges, and the ground was perfectly flat. Tomus looked up and saw that the moon was also square, as were the stars, in fact, pretty much everything was flat and square. Tomus heard an unholy growl rom behind him and readied himself. As he brought his hands up with his sword, he noticed that they didn't look right either, they were long and rectangular, like bricks, his armour was now a single shade of blue and very flat and beveled and his sword was made up of little squares. He didn't have time to worry about that though; a swarm of zombies were coming up to attack him. They were also made of blocks and had their long arms out in front; some were carrying shovels as weapons. Tomus ran forward, ready to destroy them. As he swung his sword through the horde, he saw a group of people at the bottom of the hill running from a similar horde of zombies. After defeating his group, he ran down the hill and cut down the other group of zombies using his sword and some fireball spells.

"You are safe now, but I suggest you get indoors." Tomus told the group of terrified villagers and they ran off to the village nearby. Tomus decided to follow them to learn about this new place he was in. This was not Tomus's first visit to a world outside of Skyrim; he had been to Alagaësia, a world where dragons had four legs, could communicate telepathically and they actually helped humans. He had adjusted to it reasonably but this was even worse; why was everyone and everything so… chunky? And what was going on anyway? Tomus saw a tall arch made of some kind of black material with a purple wavering wall of energy. As he approached, a person began to phase through it. He was wearing the same shape armour he was but it was a pale grey, not blue. The warrior removed his helmet and approached Tomus

"Ah, that new soldier I requested, excellent. We are having a hard time fending off these zombies, but now we have skeletons picking off our archers ever since that infernal dragon swooped down last time." The warrior paused and looked Tomus up and down

"Since when do they equip rookies with diamond armour? Seems like just a little over the top if you ask me. Anyway, what's your name rookie?" asked the warrior

"I am Dragonborn Tomus, but I am not the new soldier to help you fend off these draugr, I am only here for the dragon." Replied Tomus

"Um, ok. As long as you kill stuff that is trying to do the same to us, I really couldn't care less who you are. But I am captain Herobrine, I defend this village outpost. So Dragonborn, if you are here to kill the dragon, what do you know about it?"

"It is named Alduin, it can resurrect the dead, and that it came from another world, just like I did."

"You came from another world? Did you come from the Nether or the End?"

"No and no. I come from Skyrim. Let's talk about this later alright?"

"Good call, we have a zombie apocalypse on our hands, and if that dragon is the cause of it, we need to stop it. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Up on that hill, you'll find a pool of lava. Turn right and you can see the valley it's made its home in. We were working on a plan to roll rocks in it while it was asleep, but we got attacked by magma cubes at the pool." Said Herobrine

"What are magma cubes?" asked Tomus, who was lying stealthily next to Herobrine, with a few other warriors and archers behind them

"Magma cubes are these nasty little creatures that spring up out of lava and try to burn you."

"I might have something to ward off their flames." Said Tomus, fishing through his inventory, he pulled out a potion of fire resistance.

"Even the potions look different. This place is weird." Commented Tomus

"Yeah, but your eyes adjust at birth, or so I was told. I still see, don't tell the others I said this, I still see circles occasionally. Something must be wrong with me."

"If I find a way back, come with me and I'll show you all the circles you like.

"I think I'd like that." Herobrine finally noticed what Tomus was holding

"A potion of fire resistance? Where'd you get one of those? They're really rare."

"I made it using alchemy."

"Obviously, but where'd you get the ingredients?"

"Here and there. Anyway, let's drink it and go and kill Alduin."

They passed the bottles around until everyone was enchanted against fire.

"Alright men, charge!" yelled Herobrine

The men leapt up and charged up the hill, the magma cubes leapt out of the pool, only to be struck down by arrows and blades. As they reached the top of the hill, Tomus could see Alduin in the valley, sleeping with his head on his claws.

"Herobrine, how long has Alduin been here?" asked Tomus

"The apocalypse started a couple of weeks ago; Alduin was probably here a few weeks prior. I'm not sure." Replied Herobrine

_Time must move differently through the portal. Since Alduin started to enter first, there must have been some kind of difference between our entry points. _thought Tomus

"Ok, everyone get in position but stay alert, we don't know what other kind of personal defence Alduin has here." said Herobrine to the men, quietly. As everyone snuck around the edges of the valley, Tomus and Herobrine risked a closer look at Alduin.

"Now?" asked Tomus

"NOW!" yelled Herobrine to his men along the walls. At his command, all the men pushed large boulders that rolled down the hill, towards Alduin in the centre. Alduin, woken by the yell, rose and roared. He rose on his wings but was pulled back down by a Dragonrend Shout.

"What? Dovahkiin, did you follow me again? Why will you not just die!" roared Alduin

"You are the one who must die, you must pay for your crimes against us and what you have done to these people here too!" cried back Tomus

Tomus and Herobrine rushed Alduin and attacked with sword strike after sword strike, arrow after arrow. Herobrine's bow was enchanted as well and inflicted more damage with each shot.

"Arrrgh! Mere annoyances, my strength has grown while I have been here, after I healed, I raised an army of the dead to fight for me! You cannot possibly hope to defeat us both!"

As Alduin said this, an enormous horde of zombies came down the hill, with skeletons wielding bows scattered between them.

"Dragonborn, can you do anything about them?" asked Herobrine

"Yes, just a minute." Replied Tomus, as he drew another special blade, this one normally had light shining off the hilt but it just looked like a yellow block in the centre now. Tomus, uncaring in this regard, started hacking at the zombies with reckless abandon, and as a result got some damage in return, but not before exploding them in a burst of magic fire. Most of the undead horde disintegrated into a pile of ashes but some were still coming, and the Dawnbreaker was now out of charge.

"Damn, and I'm all out of soul gems. I'll have to keep my distance now." As Herobrine struggled with Alduin, the horde got ever closer until Tomus used a scroll that J'zargo, one of the students of the College of Winterhold, had given to him. As the mystical flames encircled Tomus, he began to shoot fire from his hands. The zombies began to fall but some got close enough to be incinerated by the flame cloak.

"Dragonborn! It's getting away!" cried Herobrine from behind

Tomus turned around and saw that Alduin was indeed flying away again

"Fool! You cannot hope to catch me, already my army has taken over most of this world, even the men you brought are falling to them!" cried Alduin from overhead

More zombies had come and were about to encircle the pair.

"What do we do now? There's no way we can fight all of them." Said Tomus

"You're right, there's only one thing we can do: dig!" Herobrine switched to a pickaxe and started digging with furious speed into the ground. Tomus, lacking a better idea, followed suit. They dug straight down for a while and then turned sharply 90 degrees until they had a pit deep enough so that any monster following them would be killed by the height. Eventually, they gave up and left.

"It had never occurred to me to do that, mostly because I assumed that they would be able to follow me down, but the way that you dug was amazing!" said Tomus to Herobrine

"One learns to mine materials to make his own armour and weapons from an early age. And I have been doing so ever since."

"So now what?"

"Well, according to this map, if we want to get topside quickly, there's an abandoned mine just this way, so let's keep digging."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Here we are." said Herobrine as the emerged into a tunnel wit rails running along the middle and wooden support beams along the walls.

"What is that along the floor?" asked Tomus

"Those are rails, we can put carts on them and they'll roll along them in a line. They'll carry just about anything from explosives to chests."

"Alright, what's our next move?"

"The entrance should be just up ahead. Watch out for spiders, they're huge and very common to the mines."

The two trekked along the tunnel, avoiding the walls of spider web that would otherwise have captured them. They saw a few spiders along the way but they were not seen themselves so they did not have to draw their weapons at all.

"Up there, it's on the outskirts of a small village. We can find supplies and shelter there, perhaps some men to help us as well." Said Herobrine

The two exited the mine, glad to be out of there and headed to the town. There was a blacksmith, a church and several houses, but there was not a single soul there.

"Weird, at least there should be defenders making a barricade, it's daytime, the zombies won't come out until night." Commented Herobrine

"Maybe they were all wiped out already."

"That's possible. Since we have no backup, we should assume the worst. Come on, let's check these houses and see if we can find any survivors or supplies. I'll check the blacksmith, you check the church."

The split up and searched their respective buildings. Herobrine had found some metals ingots and tools in the blacksmith and nothing else of use, he went outside to where he was to meet Tomus when they were done.

"Tomus?" Herobrine called

"Must be still searching, I suppose I might as well help him."

In the church, Tomus was wandering through a dark crypt, with only a magelight to light his way.

"Hello? Are there any survivors?" he called down the tunnel

Suddenly his light went out.

"Damn, spell must've expired. I'll cast it again." Tomus channelled his magicka and fired a magic ball of light that stuck to a zombie right in front of him.

"Ahh!" yelled Tomus in surprise. In the confusion, Tomus tripped and fell over backwards, the shock of the impact rendering him immobile for a few seconds. The zombie advanced on him, about to crush his neck when suddenly, Tomus's magelight wasn't the only source of illumination in the tunnel; the zombie was now on fire. Burning and in pain, the zombie flailed around, almost hitting Tomus, but he sprung up and swung a conjured blade at its head, cutting it clean off. The zombie stood for a few more seconds and then fell over, the flames dying on the stone floor.

"I think we can rule out any survivors in here." Said Tomus

"Noted. Let's check the houses. And I think we'll have to be a bit more careful this time. We stick together, else we won't make it through the night."


End file.
